What If
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Why did A committed suicide? Was it really because of L?...or B? The better question is. Is he really dead…?
1. Prologue

**.** **~WHAT IF~**

 **AN:** Helloooo~! This is my first non Kuroko no Basuke fic. I was actually hesitating to post since I made a promise that my account will be only for KnB. BUT this anime is special to me! It's DEATH NOTE! Who doesn't like death note? And to tell you the truth this anime is the main reason of why I love animes, so I can't just abandon this idea. **DEATH NOTE FTW!**

Anyway I've been reading many death note stories and I really like the idea between A,B and L. I read once a story where B mentioned that he killed A. there's also one story that A is as evil as BB but sadly it's only in one chapter and that story has so many potentials if they only continued it.

So this is my own story of death note. It's more like an extended summary than a prologue though.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

In the original story of Death Note: LABB murder cases, A killed himself because of the pressure of being the next L and the main reason for why B turned into a psychopath murderer. Was L really at fault? What about B? Was A really the main reason of B's killings, and obsession to defeat L and avenge a friend's death? But really, has anyone ever thought that B is the reason of why A died and just point the blame to L? And what about A? Is it possible for him that to commit suicide just for that reason? Most importantly was he really dead? Can he fake his suicide?-I mean being the best of the best, I'm sure he can do that. How will this affect L and the whole Kira case?

A story about love, obsession, madness, murders, L and A's suicide.

* * *

 **AN:** And there you have it! My prologue/extended summary/mumblings. I forgot to tell you that this is the first story that I made that I don't know how to end it. I mean seriously! I have the plot, I have the story, I even have the chapter 1, but I. DON'T. HAVE. AN. **ENDING.** I don't know how will it end, this story may just be an ever going story, especially since I find death note hard to write.

Well hope you like it…I guess…

Review~


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is chap. 1 set in A's POV. I will have different POVs even the narrator's POV. A here is 14 even B and L is sixteen because I do believe that their age doesn't really that far away. And if you asked me what Wammy's House look like, I won't even gonna describe it, but for me it looks like more of a house with many bed rooms. A really BIG house.

BTW this will be an L Harem since I really love harem and L needs it.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **A's POV**

Do you believe in love at first sight? If so, have you felt it? Cause I have, at first I didn't really believe in that kind of thing until I met _him…_

It was a cold afternoon when I arrived at the orphanage that was called Wammy's House, It was actually named after Quillish Wammy, the founder of the said orphanage. He was actually the one who brought me here to his place. By the way I was from another orphanage, but I was put here because apparently I was smart-no intelligent than a normal teen or should I say a normal person should.

I entered the house with Quillish beside me. I notice that the inside looked empty like I'm the first kid here, but even so, I find the house looked beautiful with its classic look.

"Sorry if it looks empty. You were actually the first kid here." He said politely. 'Huh so I was the first kid.' I gave him a nod and he said that I should follow him so he can show me to my room. I couldn't help but felt excited 'cause I never had my own room. Back in my old orphanage, I have to share the room with other kids. They're annoying actually and I couldn't have some peace and alone time.

"Is this it?" I asked excitedly, a grin decorated my face. We stopped at a plain looking door with maroon painting. Quillish just smiled and nod at me and I quickly opened the door. I almost felt my jaw drop at the sight. "This room is…is…PERFECT!" Ok. I was overreacting, but even if this room is ugly, it will still be perfect 'cause it's my OWN room. Anyway this room is big enough to put another person in, but since there's only one bed, I assume that it's only for me.

"Well I can see that you like it." Quillish said and he gave me a little chuckle.

I turned to him and I almost shouted. " Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!" I jumped and hug him tightly while thanking him. He smile at me and gave me my own key.

"If you don't feel tired there is someone I would like you to meet at the dining hall. I nodded and he closed the door.

I scanned the room and I just love how this look like my dream room. The bed was beside the window, beside it was a small drawer that act as a tableside with an alarm clock and lamp above, in the other side of the room there was a closet next to it was a door which I assume where the bathroom is, in front of the door was a study table and chair and a tv. Oh! And there is a mini book shelf attach to the wall above the bed.

I plopped on the bed and it was so soft. I was gonna sleep when I remembered what Quillish said. 'Hmm…I'm curious about the person that he wants me to meet…' My stomach growls. "Well I'm hungry anyway. Might as well eat and meet this person."

I went down and search for the dining room. I got myself a little adventure there since Quillish didn't tour me around. I entered the dining area and notice another person there. 'That must be him.' I thought. There's something about this person that makes me feel weird inside, maybe because the person looks weird-no! interesting. He had messy black hair, big dark eyes, pale skin, he wears baggy faded blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, he has an odd way of holding his fork as he eats his strawberry cake and he appears to be crouching not sitting.

His gaze shifted to me, his face lacks emotion, but his eyes observes me. I couldn't help but be mesmerizes by those big black orbs. "You must be the kid that Quillish talks about." His voice kind of deep, but soft.

"Yes." I replied and flash him a big smile. He gave me a small smile but it disappeared quickly. He's cute when he smiles.

"Is there anything that you like to eat?" He asked me.

'Can it be just you?' If possible my smile grew bigger at the thought. So this is must be they called puberty then. I just gaze my eyes at his food so that I can gave him a proper answer, that's when I notice that his food only consisted of sweets. 'Huh so he's interesting indeed.' Unconsciously my eyes landed on the red velvet cupcake.

"You can have it." He said placing the cupcake in front me.

"W-what?" That snapped me at my senses. Since I was deep in my thoughts I was probably staring at it for too long.

"I said you can have it." I was gonna answer back when- "It's ok I was just gonna ask for another." He gave me another soft smile that I was so enchanted of.

I accepted it. I'm not a big fan of sweets, but this is the first time that someone gave me anything. I look at him and gave him my first small sincere smile.

"That smile suits you. It makes you look real." He commented.

I laugh a little. "You think so?"

He looked at me. "100% sure." Then he resumes to eat. I gave him the same smile.

'Living here will be really interesting.'

* * *

 **AN:** So was it? How was L? Watari? A? I kind of based A on Kise if you notice.

Review~


End file.
